Confort
by PorlySenph
Summary: Para Tsuyu eso era claro... Su fracaso había sido traído fresco, en la decadencia de su persona amada.


**_Bien, creo que está será la primera historia que subiré en este site y buen, este OS en realidad hace parte de un conjunto de capítulos independientes de una fanfic que tengo en Wattpad y que tomé la decisión de empezar a subirlos por separados aqui FFN porque si. Entonces, crean, subiré más de estes pero como historias individuales._**

 ** _Aviso desdea ahora que no soy una hispanohablante nativa, estoces puden haber muchos errores en este capítulo y digamos que no soy mucho de betear mis próprios contenidos, pero acepto críticas positivas._**

 ** _Será un OS Katsuyu porque está pareja merece amor y estoy dispuesta a regalarles esto._**

 ** _Sin más, buena lectura._**

 ** _..._**

Los destrozos de una construcción a medio caer dominaban el territorio que antes había servido como un campo de batalla a lo cual un joven temperamental salió victorioso pero dañado de espíritu, marcado por una ocurrencia que se quedaría como un trauma para toda vida. Sus venas pulzantes que se sobresalían bajo la piel de sus brazos manchados en rojo, quemaban y la sensación de adrenalina no se desvanecía de su cuerpo. A cada segundo que pasaba podría sentir, recordar, como su mano se posicionaba adelante de la cara del enemigo y le calcinaba la piel, volvía lo que una vez fué un rostro en una imagen retorcida y deplorable de carne que le erizaban los pelos en emoción.

Arrodillado sobre los detritos miraba el suelo que a pocos era salpicado por las minúsculas gotitas de sangre que se resbalaban desde un corte que tenía seguindo de su mejilla, pasando por el ojo y cruzando su ceja. Al tan solo fruncir su ceño en discordia por los sucedidos sentía como le ardía la pequeña herida que se asomaba a muchas que tenía le dominando todo el cuerpo.

En espasmos musculares su espalda se movía reaccionando a la reciente crisis de lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos dilatados y caían directamente al suelo.

Lo había hecho.

No podía negarlo.

Por primera vez en su deplorable existir, había terminado con una vida.

Y lo peor, se sentía tan bien.

Le rellenaba de satisfacción pensar que lo había hecho a algo que en su tan miserable existencia, decidió por herir a una persona, que era una de las pocas que importaban en su vida. ¡Era extase total! No podría decir que se arrepentía, de no ser por sus lágrimas de desespero que no se limitaban a quedarsen reprimidas y salían a la luz revelando sus demonios.

Porque lo que hizo no era cierto, no era algo digno de un héroe, no era algo que haría All Might, que haría el estúpido de Deku.

Já.

Se podría decir que había alcanzado la mierda total, porque en realidad era una miseria llegar a compararse con el puto nerd y el símbolo que había jurado superar.

Y en medio a lo llanto que denotaba su aflicción solo pudo reír de su propia decadencia, mezclando emociones diversas que pronto entrarían en combustión de tan contradictorias y insoportables de se abrigar en una única persona. Lo que hizo jamás sería algo que harían ninguna de las personas que conocía, que tenía cerca, no, eso era algo típico de él, de su locura y irracionalidad, de su capacidad de villano que a mucho podían ver la liga de bastardos que un día tuvieron la brillante idea de secuestrarlo.

Y eso de seguro se quedaría registrado en todos los periódicos circundantes, y de pronto, se vería entablado en todas las noticias como un patético aspirante a super héroe había confirmado lo que todos sospechaban desde el festival desportivo, descargarían sobre los hombros de su profesor y todos los responsables por U.A los estúpidos que fueron en depositar sus esperanzas en un joven que en realidad, nunca tuvo capacidad para ser alguien de respecto, de ser salvo, o mucho menos digno del título que tanto anhelaba al formarse. Y francamente, eso le valía una mierda. Mentiría si dijera que habían muchas cosas a la cual se importaba más allá de su imagen difamada, su orgullo herido o el ser subestimado. No era nobre, y en algún momento hasta llegó a pensar que su sueño no pasaba de pura ambición, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que se basaba más en una sed por reconocimiento que luego debería verse corrompida por la necesidad de ayudar, de salvar y mostrar a todos que era capaz, de que jamás se quedaría atrás de un idiota sin talento. Pero eso ni siquiera llegó a concretarse y ahora, había parado a medio camino por andar.

Su ambición aún no había sido convertida en total bondad, y no tiene fe que algún día llegue a ser.

Una vez oyó, durante los escasos momentos en que estuvo confinado bajo la merced de los fuera de las leyes qué; la violencia era justificada en esa sociedad donde eran los héroes que la practicaban y que al contrario de los villanos, solo servía cómo una forma de justificar su condena. Tenían un punto, pero no estaban de lo todo ciertos, sí habían consecuencias, no todo era justificado y la muerte era uno de ellos. Teñir sus manos con la sangre del adversario no era algo que fuera valorado por el lado a la cual servía, matar nunca era la solución y solo dependía de las circunstancias. Si no eran favorables, la consecuencia era el arresto. Y el que aún no fuera mayor de edad no cambiaba su sentencia.

Si al menos pudiera arrepentirse por lo cometido y no por las consecuencias que con el vendrían. Sentiría en su podrido corazón, que valeria la pena haber llegado hasta ahí, con su tolo sueño.

Con su tola aspiración.

Cerró los ojos al oír pasos que se hacían más altos a medida que se acercaban, no tenía cordura para disimular sus lágrimas y de igual le estaba valiendo una mierda que ahora lo vieran débil. Después de todo no tenía ni valor para pensar en conservar sus apariencias si ya estaban manchadas junto con el cadáver calcinado que olía horrores, tirado en una de las extremidades del local destruido bajo escombros. Aguardó, en silencio escuchando como los pasos disminuían e se hacían casi nulos, y no puso evitar el nudo que se apoderó de su garganta al oír tan conocida voz llamarle como una súplica. Su espalda en una nueva contracción se encorvó para más adelante y agachó la cabeza, no deseaba tener que abrir los ojos para espectar pura mirada de decepción, y tener que soportar la franca opinión de aquello que estaba en su lista de prioridades.

— ¡Vete! — Intentó ser ríspido, pero su voz sonó agonizada y como muestra de propio regaño mordió con fuerza la lengua haciendo una mueca de frustración.

— No. — Se rehusó, acortando distancia, se acercando para tocarle. Su voz se escuchaba débil, cargada de incredulidad pero insistente. Una mezcla tan incomprensible que le mareaba. — Bakugou-chan...

— Ya lo he dicho. ¡No me lo hagas repitir! — ¿Acaso ella no entendía su cólera? Lo último que necesitaba era su estúpida presencia que le regalaba el sentimiento de amargor que acompañaba el arrepentimiento.

Se alejó, apartando su intento de hacer contacto. Huyendo como un patético animal que mantenía su cabeza direccionada a suelo, avergonzado, sintiéndose humillado y que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos mirando su par de manos maculadas, bañadas en líquido rojizo e viscoso, que le estaban asqueando tanto que empezara a se frotarse las manos, los brazos, en fracasados intentos de tal vez limpiarse. Arañándose en el proceso, quemándose por las palmas recién encendidas, dándole a sí mismo su propio castigo.

De la nada, estaba en pánico.

— ¡Bakugou-chan! Deja eso. ¡Detente! — En desesperación ella intentaba acercase para en cada intento salir derrotada al ser apartada bruscamente por las manos del rubio que en pequeños roces le llegaban a causar ligeras sensaciones de un calor peligroso. Era una escena que jamás pensó ser testigo, en que el más fuerte de sus compañeros perdía la estabilidad de si propio y se dejaba hundir en aflicción. Era tan difícil de creer... Bakugou, su Bakugou ¡estaba en crisis! — ¡Por favor! — No lo pensó, sólo se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inquieto en un intento de abrazo, usando un sobresfuerzo, intentando rodear la figura atormentada con sus brazos para lograr un agarre firme. Sin embargo, él hacía el mismo esfuerzo para intentar alejarla, para verse libre de su muestra de consuelo.

Y le ganaba en fuerza, vaya que le ganaba, pero ella le superaba en terquedad y no desistia, por mas que recibiera golpes como resultado.

Y fué así durante unos cuantos minutos, cuando él por fin desistió y hundió la cara en la curvatura de su cuello para reflejar. Y sus labios no sé pudieron contener, se curvaron en una sonrisa de angustia que no revelaba sus dientes de seguro, sucios de su líquido vital.

Había sido repentino, parecía que la mala suerte los perseguía porque una vez más una excursión escolar se resultó fallida y ella junto de sus compañeros se vieron envueltos por la amenaza de los villanos que se aprovechaban de la falta de estabilidad de la ciudad que entraba en colapso por causa de fenómenos naturales que recién habían ocurrido, terremotos, fuertes terremotos que alcanzaban la escala Ritchie de más de 7.3. El ideal principal de la excursión era proporcionar soporte para los héroes en el área de destrozos y ayudarlos con los rescates, pero este se vió cambiando de la nada en proteger los ciudadanos de ataques sorpresa de los villanos. Había sido resultado de un deliz y su bendita falta de atención que causó con que fuera acorralada por el enemigo mientras cargaba en la espalda un anciano que tenía el tobillo roto, donde teniendo que decidir cuál sería su prioridad, optó por proteger al ciudadano mientras executaba en su mente un plan para huir de allí. Pero no esperaba que el quirk de su adversario se basará en convertir las partículas de Co en una neblina corrosiva que deterioraba todo aquello que no fuera orgánico, y el blanco principal era la estructura danificada que tenía atrás de si y que en minutos cayó sobre su cuerpo consumiendolo entre sus pedazos, por suerte logró atrapar al anciano rápidamente con su lengua y arrojarlo unos cuantos metros lejos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo había resuelto soterrada y gracias al impacto de caer directo a suelo, con su cara bien pegada a la superficie dura, sucia y gélida, se quedó zonza durantes unos segundos. Pero mismo en su estado de confusión logró visar como la figura amenazadora se echaba a correr mientras se hacía presente otra, rubia, rabiosa y que ni siquiera esperó segundos para echarse de igual manera iniciando una persecución que no podría predecir cuál sería el resultado.

No se había quedado herida con gravedad, fueron unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y su pierna derecha rota... No era nada que preocuparse mismo que le doliera como el infierno porque no se comparaba con el dolor de ver cómo se destruía la persona que le regeneraba una ebullición sentimental al tan solo pensar en él.

— Bakugou-chan~

Terminó por dejar caer gruesas y transparentes lágrimas de sus opacos ojos al oir como el hacía lo mismo, sutilmente, usando el tejido de su camisa como lienzo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando transmitirle apoyo y sintiendo como el también le envolvía la espalda, pegando sus calludas manos en sus omóplatos.

Dejó escapar un minimo crujido a la reciente sensación de su piel siendo quemada bajo el toque de Bakugou, que de seguro, no se percataba que tenía su quirk activado, fruto de la emoción y que se hacía más fuerte conforme la tela de su camisa se desvanecía bajo el local en que sus palmas encendidas estaban posicionadas.

— ...Me estás quemando, ribbit. — Habló calmadamente aún sonriendo.

— Cuando yo ser arrestado, no quiero que me visites. — La había ignorado e contra su blanquecina y sudada piel hablaba en igual tono, pero haciendo con que sonara más duro gracias a su rasposa voz.

— No serás arrestado.

No seas una puta rana iludida. — Sus lábios se curvaron en sorna mientras disfrutaba el amargor de sus emociones en conflicto.

— Entonces no creas que no te visitaré. — La situación se hacía más difícil. Sentía como una tormenta se ocasionaba en su estómago le causando un mareo que era auxiliado por el fresco olor a sangre. Su corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de su pequeño pecho que no tenía lugar para guardar tantas emociones. — Te molestaré día y noche, gero.

Le estaba doliendo. Saber que ella fuera la razón para todos los sucedidos no era una carga fácil de soportar; pensar que tenía tanta importancia para alguien como él, hacía con que fuera algo muy grande de se tragar. No imaginaba, y no deseaba creer.

— Fuiste muy imprudente. Lo que hiciste no fué cierto. — Al fin decidió por decir aquello que pensaba mirando todo a su alrededor. Sentindo lástima por el cadáver caído. — Yo... No soy tan importante. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

— Tsk. Yo decido aquello que me importa. — Refutó mal humorado.

— Pero te pasaste.

Yo no soy bueno, Asui. He hecho una grande mierda, pero no me arrepiento. — No sabía cuándo, pero había al fin habia tenido el valor de retirar la cabeza de la curvatura de ese cuello fino y sudado, para mirar en esos ojos saltones que tanto le sacaban el aliento y ver cómo se obscurecian. — Y no puedo decir que lo hago.

— Yo lo sé... No eres muy buen mentiroso. — Sus manos buscaron se aferrar al pecho casi desnudo, protegido solo por una camisa negra que se pegaba de tal forma a su cuerpo que se asemejaba a una segunda piel. Através de su tacto pudo sentir, el corazón que bombeaba con locura, el corazón que siempre deseó tener y en su mente, solo pudo imaginar cómo sería se todo esto se pudiera revertir, y que al tan solo cerrar y abrir lo ojos pudiera ver una realidad distinta donde este idiota temperamental no hubiera se dejado llevar por la primera impresión y hiciera la mayor estupidice de su vida. Sin embargo, eso se quedaría solo en sus pensamientos, porque la realidad era eso que ahora enfrentaba, era eso que le traía el dolor y maldito miedo de perder a alguien.

Eran muy jóvenes, aún tenían mucho que vivir, pero deseaba que la vida que tenía adelante pudiera ser al lado de él, o por lo menos, con la tranquilidad emocional y mental de saber que estaba bien, siendo libre, persiguiendo aquello que le gustaba mientras lo apoyaba de las sombras.

Este mismo sabor, que sintió ahora dominando su paladar, era el sabor de la derrota de una batalla que aún no había empezado. Su fracaso había sido traído fresco, en la decadencia de su persona amada.

— ¡Bakugou-chan! — No debía llorar más y empeorar la situación, no debía mostrarse débil mismo que él ya supiera que lo era, pero, ¿a dónde buscaría las fuerzas para mantenerse estable, si su fuente principal estaba escasa? Solo podría llamarse una total perdedora. — No quiero... No quiero... Quédate, no deje que te lleven... Bakugou-chan, no seas egoísta y quédate libre, ¡quédate libre para que yo pueda ser feliz! — Su dolor emocional estaba mezclado con su dolor físico y era demonstrado de la manera más deplorable posible, y ahora no buscaba más transmitirle apoyo, sinó buscar su propio con la ayuda de él al abrazarle con más fuerza posible, sintiendo el efecto en sus miembros adoloridos.

La pierna y ahora la espalda le dolían como la mierda, y su corazón se estrujaba a cada lágrima que descendía de sus ojos irritados, de seguro por los resquicios de suciedad cómo polvo y tierra; su nariz escurría y estaba toda sudada con un poco de sangre para volver su estado más asqueroso. Un desastre ambulante.

— Deja de llorar. — Su momento de lamúria fué detenido al su rostro ser sostenido entre las manos ásperas no más encendidas, por fin él había tomado consciencia de la activación involuntaria de su quirk, pero los resquicios aún permanecían en sus palmas las dejando cálidas y listas para producir más sudor. — No seas irritante, rana de mierda. — Su boca se curvó en más una muestra de sorna en esos labios resecos que la cautivaron y la direcciónaron al peligro.

— Sí, ribbit.

Asintió, lentamente limpiando con sus manos los resquicios de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Ahora sonría con esta tu fea cara.

— ¿Gero?

— ¡Ándale! — Soltó un suspiro, de la nada su boca parecía doler al intentar hacer esta singela muestra que no era adepta para este momento. Durante unos segundo pensó que resultaría fallida y que de pronto llevaría una reprobación muy ruda, pero lo logró. No era ni de lejos su mejor sonrisa, reflejaba cólera, amargura, angustia y dolor, pero aún era una sonrisa, machada con un poco de sangre pero aún lo era.

— Esto se vé mejor, rana de mierda.

Y la atrajo para cerca de si, con él haciendo la iniciativa. Y envolviendo su menuda figura con sus brazos, disfrutó de un efímero momento que de seguro, llevaría un largo tiempo para repetirse.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Y llegamos al final, espero que les tenga gustado~_**

 ** _Personalmente no soy muy buena con dramas ¡pero me ha dado gusto escribir esta historia con mi CrackShipp favorito!_**

 ** _Creo que he cometido unos cuantos errores en ortografía y gramática, y es que aún no soy muy experta con mi español, sin embargo ojalá se haya quedado legible..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, besos de Porly :3_**


End file.
